The present invention relates to an improved trash bin cover and, more particularly is directed to such a cover for use with relatively large commercial refuse bins of the type handled by mechanical refuse trucks.
Refuse bins of the type with which the present invention is concerned are generally fabricated of steel and provided with hinged steel lids. Such lids are expensive to fabricate and have the disadvantage that they are relatively easily damaged in mechanical handling. They also have the disadvantage that they are heavy and, for this reason, pose a hazard to the user loading the bin. Yet another disadvantage of such lids is that they are difficult and expensive to repair, should they become damaged. As a result of the difficulty of repair, it is not unusual that damaged lids go unrepaired, with the consequence that the trash bin is not effectively sealed when not in use.
Although the prior art suggests the provision of relatively light weight covers for trash receptacles, these covers are not suitable for use on commercial trash bins of the type with which the present invention is concerned. Examples of such prior art covers may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,499,919 and 3,935,964, as well as German Pat. No. 1,012,559. The prior art also suggests the use of corrugated walls and enclosures on receptacles. Such walls and enclosures may be found in the following United States Patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 559,833; 1,099,194; 2,117,228; 3,618,803; 3,706,392; 3,828,965; and Des. 193,253. Although the corrugations shown on the structures in the latter patents have an appearance somewhat similar to the corrugations employed at the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the patents do not suggest the provision of a light weight cover of the type with which the present invention is concerned.